Your Deathly Ways
by Willowtree8
Summary: Death, arrives in Forks. There he meets the Cullens. What will happen?
1. Meeting you

Harry walked into the High school and made his way towards the office.

He really didn't want to be here at the moment, but in order to keep up his facade he would have to attend high school.

"Make sure you get all your teachers to sign this form ok" the woman in front of him was saying, but he wasn't really listening.

He grabbed the papers and left without a thanks. He made his way to his first period and knocked on the door.

As he walked in the teacher announced that he was a new student and for him to introduce himself.

Harry glanced around the class when his gaze met one person in particular. Vampire Harry thought to himself as he stared at the boy.

Without any words to the class he made his way towards the back of the room and sat down.

Edward pov

I was sitting in class waiting for it to start when there was knock on the door.

I casually glanced up and noticed a boy who looked around 17 standing at the front of the room.

He was looking at me, his eyes were an electric green and they seemed devour my soul, if I still had onethat is.

I tried to read his mind, but instead of thoughts like I normally get all I could hear were whispers, voices of things unseen.

I felt myself shiver involuntarily. This boy was not human, the only question was 'what was he?'

Before lunch started I met up with Bella at her class so we could walk to the cafeteria together.

I wrapped my arm around her keeping her close, not liking having that boy around.

We walked down the hallway where we met up with Jasper and Alice. Jasper must have sensed my unease "What's wrong edward?" he asked "you seem tense" by then the rest of my family had gathered around me.

"There's this new kid in my first period. I tried reading his mind, but all I could hear were whispers.

He seemed to radiate a dark energy, he's definitely not human" The others tensed at my words and I could tell they had their guards up.

"Maybe he's at lunch now and we can meet him" Alice suggested. The others nodded in agreement and we made our way to the cafeteria.

As soon as we walked in I felt the boy's presence and I could tell the others had too.

The boy had black hair that reached around his shoulders. He was wearing black pants with a grey hoodie.

He was sitting alone at a round table eating a sandwich. We made our way over to the table, the boy didn't look surprised to see us. "May we sit?" I asked.

The boy motioned for us to sit and we did. "What do you want?" he asked no emotion in his voice.

"Well your new and we thought we'd introduce ourselves. My name is Bella Swan. What's yours."

We all looked towards the boy waiting for an answer even I didn't know since he never introduced himself. "None of your business" the boy said in a bored voice.

Harry pov

I was sitting at the lunch table when the vampire from 1st period and what looked to be his coven walking towards me.

They were all vampires except for a brunette girl. When they asked to sit with me I was a little apprehensive, but relented.

When the human introduced herself I almost wanted to slap her she had an annoying voice and I already knew what her name was, but she didn't know that.

I had told her that it was none of their business, but they didn't seem to let up. "Well this is Edward my boyfriend and-"

"I already know who you are, so if you could please leave me alone that would be great." I said and stood up "But-" the girl started.

I raised an eyebrow in her direction and she quickly quieted. The others seemed to lean closer to her as if to keep her from danger.

As if they knew what was to come. Without a word I left leaving them all staring at me from the table.

When I got home that afternoon I went straight towards my bed, not worrying about homework or anything of that nature.

I entered my room the walls were a dark red color. There was a four poster bed in on the back wall, the whole thing was completely black and I loved it.

I made my way to bed and face planted. I let out a loud sigh and closed my eyes, drifting into a fitful sleep.

Carlisle pov

The moment I walked into the house I knew something was wrong.

All of my children were sitting in the living room staring off into nothing. Bella was beside Edward her arm wrapped around his.

Jasper and Alice were much the same, while Rosalie was sitting with Emmett standing behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked Esme. "ever since they got home they have been acting like this. Something must have happened."

I nodded my head in agreement and made my way towards the living room. "What's going on?" I asked and everyone's head turned towards me.

"There is a new kid at school" Edward said. The others gave slight nods" "And the kid is creepy, he seems to have a dark aura around him."

Jasper added. "We introduced ourselves or at least tried to but he wouldn't tell us his name and he didn't want to hear ours." Bella said leaning more into Edward.

"So he is some sort of creature I can discuss with him the rules around here and see if I can find out more about him." I said.

Esme nodded in agreement. "I want to come with you" Edward announced and stood.

The others followed suit. I knew there was no arguing with them so I let it go. "Ok, i'll find out more tomorrow, for now if you have any homework I want you working on it."

I could tell they wanted to do something about this mysterious boy, but I didn't want them getting to worked up on it.


	2. The way you kill

Harry pov

When I woke up in the morning I had a terrible headache. Since I am death I must known of all the deaths that occur everyday. So when I sleep visions of people dying usually flood them.

Along with that I also have the ability to sense when someone is close to death or when they will die. I can't really explain it only that I know it's true. It's almost like they have a glow about them. It is then my job to send reapers to the souls and help lead them to the afterlife.

I slowly got out of bed and made my way to my dresser where my clothes were. I grabbed some black pants and a black hoodie. I then made my way downstairs to my motorcycle. I started the engine and started towards school.

They day was much the same as it was yesterday at lunch the vampires came to my table and sat down which annoyed me to now end. "So how was your first day" the girl bella asked me. I ignored he and continued to eat my sandwich. "Hey, she asked you a question" the boy Edward said in a slightly angry tone.

"If I don't want to answer, I don't have to" I said not looking at them. "We're just trying to have a conversation with you, why do you have to be so rude?" The blond Rosalie snarled. "I didn't ask her to ask me a question" was all I said. "From now on leave me alone" I said as I got up and dumped my half eaten sandwich in the trash. "Hey don't walk away from us" I heard, but ignored.

Later at the end of the day I noticed a red haired girl walking by the lockers. As she passed I moved my hand slightly so it touched her. I could see her shiver slightly then walk out the doors to the parking lot. I closed my locker and followed out the same doors, but what she didn't know was the figure standing next to her.

The next thing I know is a screeching of tires and a loud bang. I can see a blood spatter from around the car where the girl was hit. People were screaming and running over to the car, but I ignored it and made my way towards my ride and went home. Not looking back.

Bella pov

The boy totally ignored me and I couldn't help but feel angry. "It's ok bella" Edward told me as I leaned into him for comfort. It wasn't until later that day though that I witnessed something strange. The boy was standing at what I assume was his locker and was staring down the hall.

Cary, she was a sophomore, walked by him and I noticed his hand reach out slightly to touch her. I could see her shiver slightly as she continued down the hall and out the door. The boy turned back to his locker and closed it. He started towards the doors and I couldn't help but follow him out.

As I made my way out the door I saw the boy standing watching Cary from a distance. The next thing I see is a car zooming towards her. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I could hear metal crunching or maybe it was carry's bones breaking I didn't know. I ran over towards the wreckage along with other people. I could hear people yelling and screaming.

I turned around to face the new boy, but he wasn't here. I turned to the side and saw him walking over to his motorcycle. Why was he just walking away, like nothing had even happened. I wanted to go after him, but Cary was more important. I ran over to the wreckage with most of the other students and made my way to where Cary was.

I almost wanted to throw up.There was blood everywhere carry or what was left of her was laying on the ground her neck looked like it was broken, as well as every other bone in here body. "Bella" I heard someone yell.

I quickly turned my neck and faced where the voice was coming from. Alice and Rosalie were standing next to Emmett's jeep. I ran over to them "where are the boys?" I asked. "Jasper was having trouble with his blood lust. The others had to take him hunting"

I nodded my head in understanding. "We have to go" Alice said going over to the passenger side of the jeep. I ran over and climbed in the back seat. Rosile started the jeep and we were soon on our way to the Cullen's house.

Later that night when the others arrived back and Mr. Cullen returned from work I decided it was the best time to bring up what happened. "I heard what happened with Cary today" Carlisle said in a somber tone. "School will be canceled tomorrow and a memorial service in a week." Esme said.

"About that" I said everyone looked towards me. I gulped. "The new kid, I saw him in the hallway today after school and I didn't think anything of it at first, but he was standing in front of his locker and he kept looking down the hall. Then Cary walked past him and and he brought his hand up and touched her.

The next thing I know Cary's dead outside." I said tears streaming down my face. I felt arms wrap around me and automatically knew it was Edward. I looked up and everyone's face seemed sullen. "That doesn't mean he did anything" Jasper said "why are you defending him" I wanted to yell. This new kid was bad knews.

"Bella, no one is defending him, but we can't jump to conclusions" Esme said gently. I nodded my head, but that didn't mean I agreed.


	3. Learning your ways

I was in my kitchen putting together a small meal when there was a knock on the door. I put down the knife I was using and made my way to the door.

There was a blond vampire standing on the front step. "May I help you?" I asked. That was when I noticed the vampires from school all standing behind the man.

I glanced in their direction, but moved to the man in front of me. "We want to welcome you to the town." The vampire said smiling. "May I help you?" I asked again starting to get annoyed. The vampire's smile twitched slightly

"These are my children and my son's girlfriend, you probably know them from school." I nodded my head not really caring. "May we come in" he asked. I thought for a few seconds before letting them in. "where are you parents?" The vampire asked. "Dead" I said.

They all seemed to freeze momentarily, but continued into the living room. "Oh, mind my manners I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and you?" He said bring out his hand to shake. I glared at his hand for a second before bringing up my own hand. "Harry J. Potter, it's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

Once everyone was settled Carlisle spoke up again. "We know that you are not human, and we were wondering what exactly you are." "well that was bold" I said "but you have not told me what you are, so why should I tell."

All the vampires seemed to tense at my words. making me want to laugh. "very well, we are vampires but we do not drink human blood only animals" " yes I'm aware of that your eyes tell me as much" " so you are not a vampire?" Bella asked.

"No" was all I replied. " may we inquire as to what you are?" Carlisle asked. "you may I ask, but I will not answer" I replied. "why is that we have told you what we are." the one named Rosalie said. " that does not matter" I said

"now, what are you here to discuss with me." Carlisle cleared his throat even though it was clear he did not need to. Must have been a nervous habit. " there are certain rules in place around here. We have a treaty with the shapeshifters, we are not allowed to hunt on their side and neither they, allowed to come over and into our area"

"and what does this have to do with me." I asked in a bored tone. "We just wanted to let you know" I nodded my head in understanding. "Thank you for that, but those rules do not apply to me." I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and made my way to the front door.

"It was lovely meeting you all, but I must now ask you to leave." I said opening the door. The Cullens looked sceptical, but did as they were told. As they were making their way out Bella stopped in front of me

"I saw what you did today with Cary, you just walked off like nothing happened and left everyone to deal with what happened." I smiled at her "so did you sweetie" I said in a dark voice before closing the door in her face.

Jasper pov

After Harry slammed the door in Bella's face we all made our way to our cars and made our way back home. Once inside we congregated in the living room "what is he?" I asked Carlisle.

"To be honest I have no idea and I think it would be best to speak with Billy about this. I'll call him in the morning." I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"Did you find out any other information about him?" Alice asked "I haven't had any visions pertaining to him." no one said anything. "well I'll call Billy in the morning and we'll go from there." we all nodded and made our way to our designated rooms.

The next day there was no school. We all gathered in the kitchen while Carlisle called Billy. The phone rang 4 times before Billy picked up. "Hello" "Hello Billy this is Carlisle, I was wondering if you and maybe the pack could come over to our house.

You will have our permission and not be breaking the treaty, but there is something very important that must be dealt with." we could all hear the seriousness in Billy's voice when he replied "we'll be over soon" then the line went dead. It wasn't until around lunch though that they arrived. There was a knock at the door and carlisle went to open it.

Harry pov

I woke up early this morning. I yawned and slowly got up from my bed. I didn't eat breakfast just got dressed and headed out the door. Since I was here I might as well do my job. I could sense a few souls close to death coming from the forest.

Without thinking of any danger I made my way into the forest, climbing over steep rocks and over trees. As I made my way towards the source I came upon a cliff overlooking the ocean.

There were about 5 people wearing camping gear standing beside the cliff's edge. The one I was most interested in though was a middle age woman standing on a softer part of the cliff. I felt a presence behind me and indicated the woman.

The hooded figure made his way towards the woman and stood right behind her. Only a few more minutes. I took in a deep breath letting it out right before the woman lost her footing and tumbled into the ocean.

Her friends screamed her name, but I ignored them and started on my way again. As I was turning around I noticed a few wolves moving through the trees. Shapeshifters the vampire Carlisle had mentioned that there were some in the area.

I didn't pay much mind to them as I made my way back through the forest. Once I was in a secure location were I knew no one would see me I teleported away ready to gather my next soul.


	4. Calling you by name

Billy POV

I knocked on the Cullen's door. Sam, Jacob and Seth and Paul behind me. We only had to wait a second before the door was opened by Esme.

She smiled kindly at us "Welcome, please come in and make yourselves comfortable." I smiled politely and made my way into the living room.

The rest of the Cullens and Bella were all sitting there waiting for us. "Took you long enough" Emmett joked, but I didn't smile at him. "You have called to talk to us about something" I said. Looking towards Carlisle.

"Yes there is kid probably around 17 he seems immune to Edward and Alice hasn't had any visions about him. We visited him last night and I must say the experience was daunting. I have never felt such a powerful presence before.

I can not be sure if he is friend or foe. He also told us that the rules between the two of us do not apply to him" Carlisle explained. "I think I know of who you speak of. There was a young boy according to sam and Jacob walking through the woods earlier this morning."

"He had a peculiar scent, but we thought nothing of it until…" Jacob stopped talking looking towards Sam for permission. "There were some hikers along the cliffs off La Push. The boy stood on a cliff further away and just stared at them.

The next thing I know one of the hikers fell into the ocean. She didn't make it. He didn't do anything just walked away. We don't know what happened to him though, he seemed to just disappear." Sam finished.

I looked towards the Cullens and they were all looking between each other. "What is it?" I asked curious to what they were thinking. "We have seemed to come across something similar. Carlisle nodded to Bella, she sat up straighter "well it was yesterday with the accident at school." She started

"I was walking down the hall to get to my locker and I saw him by his locker. He was looking down the hall sort of just staring off in the distance. The Ca..Cary walked by him and he raised his hand slightly to touch her. Then she walked out the door." Bella paused for a few seconds before starting again.

"The next thing I know was there was this huge crash from the parking lot. I ran out to see what was happening. Cary was lying dead behind the car that hit her and he was just standing there starring. He didn't run to help or anything, then he just walked away as if nothing happened."

I could see tears start to flow down her face. The air was tense around us. You could hear a pin drop. "So we think he is involved with these deaths." I said "It can't be a coincidence" Seth announced. I nodded my head in agreement "we should keep an eye on him.

At school and outside of school. Jacob you should invite him over" I looked towards Jacob and he nodded his head.

Harry POV

It was late when I got back I was tired and I didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. There had been so many souls today. Instead of going to bed though I decided to go for a walk.

I pulled my hood over my head and started walking. I don't know how long I was out for, but it didn't feel like long when I sensed someone close by. I raised my head wondering who it could be.

I walked closer and saw a young woman standing in a field filled with flowers. She seemed to be picking some, but why so late at night. I just stood there and stared at her. I could tell she was a shapeshifter.

She must have sensed me because she turned around that was when I noticed a scar marring her once beautiful face. She froze once she saw me.

I expected her to run from me, most do. Instead she she just stood there watching me watch her. There was a rusting from next to us and she glanced over and that was all it took for me to disappear into the nearby shadows.

Emily POV

I was picking flowers in the meadow when I sensed someone approaching. The first thought that came to my mind was it was Sam, but instead of Sam's scent I smelt something else.

I turned around and came face to face with a young boy maybe around 16. I was surprised, why would he be out here this late at night. He was wearing all black the only thing standing out were his emerald green eyes.

I was entranced, but it didn't last long before I heard more movement to the side. I glanced over to see who it was when I noticed Sam approaching. I turned back towards the boy, but he was gone. Strange I didn't hear him leave.

"Is everything ok" Sam came up behind me. I nodded my head "yeah, but there was this boy here just a second ago." I could feel Sam tense beside me. "Did he look around 16-17 with black hair, green eyes?" "yeah, he was just standing there staring at me." Sam growled lowly and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let's get back and I don't want you coming out here by yourself again" It sounded like more a command then a suggestion. "Why what's going on?" "Later" was all he said


	5. Defending you

Sam POV

Once we made our way back I led the way towards Billy's. "Why are we going to Billy's? Sam please what's going on?" Emily pleaded, but I ignored her.

Once there I entered without knocking. Everyone else was there waiting for us. "Emily we have something important to speak with everyone about" Billy informed. "He was already here" I said

"yes Sam you saw him earlier-" "no, Emily just saw him now in the field." Billy tensed and turned towards Emily "Are you ok?" "yes, but I don't understand what is going on." Billy nodded his head

"That boy you saw is responsible for two deaths. Cary and a woman named Sharon." Emily gasped "he killed them?" "that is what we think" Seth said from across the room.

"But why would he kill them?" Leah asked. "We aren't sure" Jacob spoke up. "But I will be inviting him here so we can get some information out of him. I'll be saying we're welcoming him." "do you think he'll believe it?" Paul asked. "We can only hope he does" Billy said looking out the window sullenly.

Harry POV

The next day at school two boys came up to me when I was at my locker. "Hello im Jacob and this is Seth, we just wanted to welcome you to town and if you would like to come visit the Quileute tribe."

I usually wasn't one for for this type of thing but for some reason I felt it would be good. "Ok, maybe after school" I said. They both smiled widely "cool can't wait to see you". Then they left. 'Strange' I thought.

The rest of the day was pretty normal and I liked it that way. After school I got on my motorcycle and made my way towards the Quileute tribe.

Once there, I got of my motorcycle and made my way towards one of the small houses. As I made my way towards the house I noticed the girl from the field of flowers yesterday. She was watching me carefully, each move I made she watched.

I moved my gaze from her and continued on my way. Once at the door I knocked softly, a few seconds later the door opened and Jacob was standing in front me. "I'm so glad you decided to come over." I didn't reply and just followed him in.

A man in a wheelchair wheeled into the room and smiled at me. "Hello you must be Harry, my name is Billy" he said and brought up his hand to shake. I cautiously brought up my hand and shook with the man.

I could see the man shiver when my hand touched his. I let go quickly and just stood there waiting for something to happen. The door opened and a few other boys walked in. They each had tan skin and were each pretty muscular. But I already knew who they were. "Harry this is-" "Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Leah Clearwater. Yes I know who you are."

They all froze "How do you know that?" A the girl from the field asked. She had come in through the back door, probably thinking she could sneak in. "Emily Young, how is it that you can turn into wolves?"

Along with everyone else she gasped in shock. She looked at the others standing behind me "it is genetic" she said. "Well congratulations" I said in in a bored tone.

"Tell us something about you" she said looking at me. "Unlike you who lives within a pack, I am one of kind, the only one." "so you are all alone?" she asked.

"In a way" she looked down "it must be lonely" I nodded my head "it is" "that doesn't explain how you know our names" Sam demanded. I looked to him, he looked mad. I didn't say anything and just turned back to Emily. I took a step towards her and I could tell the others were posed to attack, especially Sam.

Emily raised her hand though making them pause. I took another step "People think so poorly of me, they fear me and my entire being. I am something everyone fears, but yet some people strive to me.

But that does not mean I can not be good." I was standing in front of her now "It troubles you, that I know" I brought my hand up to her face my hand starting to glow brightly. "Death is new beginnings, new life.

Do not be afraid." I touched my glowing hand to Emily's face. There was a bright light that illuminated the entire room. When it was gone I looked to Emily. Right where her scar used to be was soft, pure skin, there were no blemishes.

She brought her hand up to her face and felt it. Tears started running down her face "Thank you, thank you so much" she said. She made her way over to the others who were examining her. The distraction gave me ample time to leave, so I slowly faded into shadows traveling to my bike then teleporting away.

I don't know what possessed me to do that. Maybe I felt bad for her, I don't know. I exposed myself to them though, do I regret it, no. I felt good that someone knew what I was, or sort of was.

Jacob POV

When Harry had placed his glowing hand on Emily's face all I wanted to do was attack him. I could tell that was what the others thought as well, but for some reason something was holding me back.

I tried to move, but all I could do was watch what was happening. When a bright light suddenly flooded the room I panicked. Was he hurting her like he hurt those other people.

Once the light was gone Emily started crying and I knew something bad had happened, but then she was running towards us a big smile on her face. Then it hit me, the scar on her face was gone.

Her skin was just as it used to be. Once she reached us I could move again and we were all moving towards her examining her face. Sam looked like he wanted to cry the moment he laid his eyes on her. "How.."

I was about to ask when I realized he wasn't there. "He's gone" I announced. Everyone turned where they were to see if it was true, but all they saw was empty space where the boy once stood. "what… how did he?" was all Sam could say as he ran his hand over Emily's cheek.

"He seems to be very powerful indeed. The magic he performed seemed to come from his very being." Billy said in awe. "just because he did this doesn't mean he didn't kill those people" Leah announced. "He seems like a good person" Emily spoke up.

"just because he healed you doesn't make him a good person" Leah snapped back. "you are judging him to harshly, besides you have no proof he did anything." "Why are you protecting him?" Leah just yelled back.

Tears started appearing in Emily's eyes but she didn't let them fall. "ever heard of innocent until proven guilty" Emily said as she pulled away from Sam and let the house.


	6. Your Beautiful Blood

"Tell me more about yourself"

"I don't know what to say"

"Im sure you can think of something"

"...I'm sorry"

"It's ok, you don't need to rush yourself" Emily said as she sat in front of Harry at the local diner. Emily had gotten in touch with Harry a few days earlier and had asked to see him sometime.

They had decided to meet at the diner and talk. "Did the the others put you up to this?" Harry asked. Emily shook her head "yes and no. I really did want to see you, but they did have a few questions of their own." Harry nodded in understanding and sipped on his drink.

"Is Harry your real name?" "Hadrian, but I go by Harry" she nodded her head. "How old are you?"

"3063" there was a long pause.

"Oh, so you're like a vampire you never age?"

"In a way"

"what are you?"

"Would you ever believe me?"

"You have to tell me first"

Harry POV

When she asked me what I was I almost wanted to tell her, but I knew there would be no good in that. I was about to reply to her statement when the doors to the diner were blown open.

Hooded figures entered the room and their eyes immediately went to me. If I wasn't who I was I might have been afraid, but they did nothing to deter me. They were vampires I could tell. They all started gather around where Emily and I were.

The next thing I know i'm being pinned to the ground. A knife at my throat. I could hear screams from all around the dinner. Emily was yelling at them, telling them to let me go. I struggled against the hands holding me not afraid of the knife against my neck, it couldn't do anything.

Someone kicked me in the back pushing me closer to the ground. I let out a growl, I was going to teleport, but suddenly there was a searing pain almost like I was being crucioed. I didn't yell though I had felt worse.

However It did make me lose concentration. I could feel my power rising and suddenly some of the vampires were of me. I looked around the room my reapers were dragging the vampires by their necks.

I flipped over and punched the closest vampire in the face. He staggered backwards and into a nearby table. I was about to get up when even more vampires flew into the room and tackled me again.The next thing I know everything goes black.

Emily POV

I ran back to the pack lands full speed. Once I was on the pack lands I yelled and screamed trying to get everyone's attention.

Soon my lungs started to go out on me and I had to take in a big gulp of air before I was yelling again. I was so focussed on what I was doing I tripped over a tree root and tumbled into a nearby tree.

I could feel my shoulder dislocate, but I ignored it and kept running. "EMILY" I heard someone yell, but I kept running towards Billy's house. More and more footfalls followed me until I was at Billy's doorstep. The Billy was there rolling out in his wheelchair.

"Emily what wrong?" I breathed deeply "they...they took him, we were just...just talking and they took him" I yelled out I could feel Sam standing next to me a hand on my shoulder. "Who Harry?" I nodded my head. "Who took him?" I shook my head

"I don't know, but they were vampires and they weren't the Cullens" Billy nodded his head. "We should go over the Cullens and see if they know anything."

Carlisle POV

I was in the my study reading when I heard the sound of paws hitting the ground. I stood up fast and ran downstairs to see what was happening.

The rest of my family must have heard them too because they were all right behind me at the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked when the first wolf arrived. It must have been extremely important. The wolf shifted into Sam "you shouldn't be surprised we're here"

"Before you accuse me or my family of anything you better tell me what happened first" I demanded. "The Volturi have taken Harry" Jacob said after he shifted. I stiffened "what, that's impossible we have not told anyone of what we have thought or witnessed" I declared.

"Well tell that to Harry who was just dragged away by them" Seth yelled. "Please come inside so we can talk" I said motioning for them to come in. Right as they were coming in a van pulled up and Billy and Emily exited and made their way towards the door.

After Emily had retold her story of what happened I didn't know what to think. "I can see why you think we had something to do with this since the Volturi are involved, but I must tell you that we don't know how this happened.

The Volturi would only get involved if Harry was a vampire and we are under the impression that he is not." "we know of this as well as you can see" Billy said indicating Emily's face

"He has magic, he is not a vampire that we agree on." "the only question is who could have done this?" Jasper questioned. "I don't see why you all are making such a big deal about this" Bella said from atop Edward's lap. Everyone turned towards her.

"What do you mean, the best thing we can do is help and since we know the Volturi is involved we have to help" Emmett said. "The kid kills people and we're going to help him" Bella demanded. "ENOUGH"

I yelled silencing everyone. "If you keep talking like that everyone will assume the worst" I said looking towards Bella. "What you think I told the Volturi about Harry." No one said anything.


	7. Your last Breath

When I woke up I was in a circular room. My arms and legs bound with metal chains. They must have been special, able to hold just turned vampires.

The same people from before were standing in front of me, their faces blank. I tried teleporting and traveling by shadows, but for some reason. I growled out in anger and pulled on the chains. "What is the meaning of this?" I growled "It seems you have been causing some problems."

"I don't know what your talking about"

"We were told that you were killing innocent people."

I laughed "Ha you think I'm a vampire" I said. I knew that the only reason I was here was because they thought I was a vampire. Someone must have told them a false tale.

"It has also been known to us that you exposed yourself as a vampire to a human, which is against the law and punishable by death." I wanted to laugh so badly. "Yes because I fear Death. No. It should be you who fears Death" My voice boomed through the circular room.

The vampires tensed, but the kept coming closer to me. The one who I believed was the leader held a knife in his hand. The way to kill a vampire was to cut off thier had I guess what that was what they were going to do to me.

I showed no fear as he placed the knife on my neck. "You will pay for this" I said as the knife cut through my neck severing my head.

Aro POV

Blood gushed from the corpse left behind after I had cut the boy's head off. I was about to order Marcus to remove the corpse when there was a sudden gust of wind. The only thing was we were inside.

The boy's boys started to deteriorate right in front of us, until only bone was left. The wind picked up and bone started to turn to sand which collected in a vortex, until nothing was left and everything was quiet except for soft whispers that wrapped themselves around the room crying for fresh blood.

Out in the middle of nowhere a sand cloud appeared in the center of a thick and dense forest. Slowly the formation of a body started to take place. Bones with bare muscles stretching out into a hand.

Tendons and nerves formed as well as all organs. Eyes then made their appearance appearing at the front of the skull. Lastly skin started to fold over the muscles. It's pale, creamy appearance covering the entire body. Lastly hair starts to form, black as a raven's feather.

Now lay a naked figure in the center of the woods. Slowly the person's eyes started to open revealing emerald green orbs. After a few minutes the body started to slowly move before slowly it started to stand. Once the figure was standing upright it took its first breath of air.

The figure then looked around to see where he was, then started walking in a random direction. As the figure moved dark shadows started to cover the figure in a black cloak covering his nakedness, but the figure paid no mind and kept walking into darkness.

Alice POV

I gasped in shock when the vision ended. Everyone looked at me, Jasper and the rest of my family had worried faces while the wolves just looked curious.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked in a soft voice. "I can not explain it, it is like nothing I have ever seen before" My voice quivered slightly. "Was it about Harry?" Jacob asked. I nodded my head yes, but it was so strange" I sat down on the couch next to jasper.

"Please tell us what happened" Billy encouraged. "At first I was out in the forest, then suddenly there is a gust of sand, or at least I thought it was sand. But then the sand started to form bone and a skeleton appeared. The next thing I know a body starts appearing.

It was Harry, I know it was. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the setting sun. Then blackness surrounded him and formed a cloak and he walked away." When I finished everyone had looks of shock on their faces. "How" I heard someone say though I'm not sure who.

Harry POV

I walked through the forest not knowing where I was. I had to wait for my energy to replenish before I could teleport back to my house in Forks. After about an hour of walking I teleported back to the house and made my way to my room.

I removed the cloak of darkness and changed into a pair of jeans with hoodie. I knew I would have to leave and relocate. I started to pack my bag of clothes and personal items.

I placed a picture of my parents in the side pocket of the bag, along with other pictures from my Hogwarts days. I wouldn't say I would miss it here, but I enjoyed it while it lasted.

I would miss the wolves the most, they reminded me of Remus in a way. With that done I made my way out the front door, got on my motorcycle and rode away.

No POV

The Cullens and the wolves made their way towards Harry's house. Once there they searched through every room. "He's not here, it looks like he packde up and left because there is nothing of his here." Sam said coming into the living room.

"His scent is still faint strong, so I guess he didn't leave too long ago" Jacob added. "Can we catch him?" Edward asked. Suddenly all the vampires in the room froze. "What is it?" Leah asked.

"The Voltri, they're here." Alice said her voice tight. About a minute later there was a knock on the door. No one went to answer though. There was then another knock, then suddenly it stopped and the door suddenly flew opn.

Aro stood at the front of the group and stepped over the threshold. "It seems as though there has been some false information given to us" Aro announced. "What are you talking about?" Carlisle said stepping in front of his family.

"We were given false information about a certain person. This person has been disposed of, but the information was false. We are here to take care of this little lie that has been told" Marcus said. "None of us said anything" Alice said.

Aro gave an evil smile "I beg to differ" Then he turned his eyes on Bella "You gave false information. You did not see ift the information was true and for that you will be punished." Edward stepped in front of Bella protecting her.

"Stay back" he yelled. Jacob then made his way closer to Bella as well in order to protect her. Having enough Aro moved towards Bella grabbing her around the neck. A scream penetrated the air.

Edward attacked Aro, Jacob close behind. Suddenly there was a full out battle in the middle of the living room. Jacob grabbed Aro along with Edward, but they were not strong enough to keep him down. Wolves started appearing and jumping to attack the Volturi.

Leah easily tore one of the vampire's head head of and jumped onto another. Sam went after Marcus biting him in the junction between his neck and shoulder. Marcus grabbed Sam by his scruff and flung him into a nearby wall.

Sam quickly got back up, but was flung again into a glass cabinet. Marcus grabbed a piece of broken glass and stabbed Sam in the abdomen 5 times. Sam growled, but didn't let up the fight. Sam bit the vampire around the neck and violently shook. Until Marcus's head was severed.

Jacob and Edward had gotten Aro into a headlock when Bella screamed making Edward lose his hold. This moment of weakness allowed Aro to fearsly kick Edward back into the t.v. When Edward got back up on his feet, he looked towards Bella.

She was laying in the ground dead, her neck snapped. Edward flung himself back at Aro his anger and loss taking over his emotions. He was about to lunge at Aro again when suddenly Aro screamed out.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch what was happening. Blood started to pour out of Aro's mouth, eyes, nose and ears. His body started to convulse violently. Then suddenly it stopped Aro fell to the ground screaming in pain.

This lasted for ten minutes, before finally Aro slumped to the floor dead. Suddenly there were screams coming from all over the house, glass was breaking and furniture was flying.

No POV

They gathered around Sam and Bella's dead bodies. Emily laid next to him with her head on his chest crying. Edward held Bella in his arms crying into her chest. Everyone gathered around the pairs shedding a few tears of their own.

Harry POV

"What's going on?"

"You're dead"

"Do you not believe me"

Sam POV

All around me was only white, standing in front of me though was Harry. "I don't understand? If I'm here why are you?" Harry just smiled "Like I said I am one of a kind, I am Death and there is only one." I wanted to disagree, but I didn't know what to say. "So those people who died, you didn't kill them?" I asked

"No they were already fated to die. It is my job to make sure that the deed is done. Those woman, it was their time" I nodded my head in understanding. "So where do I go from here?" Harry smiled and to be honest I was surprised, just how human he looked in that moment.

"No, I have decided to give you a second chance. Go back to the world of the living and tell your pack about me if you so wish, that is up to you. Remember this though, live life like you will die tomorrow, love and cherish those close to you.

You will make a great Alpha, but you can not doubt yourself. Emily is a good woman and you will be happy together. You will have children and grow old together. Listen to them, all of them and you will make it far in life.

But I do have one condition" "What is it?" I asked. "When we meet again one day I want you to meet me as an old friend" It was a strange request, but I excepted. With those final words light surrounded me. The last thing I could think to say was "thank you" before there was nothing.

Bella POV

I was standing in a white room. Standing before me was Harry. I looked around curiously "Harry what is going on?" I asked not liking this situation. "You are dead Bella, I am here to collect your soul" My jaw dropped in shock

"WHAT, no I can't be dead" I almost yelled. "It happens to all of us, one day or another" Harry replied calmly not responding to my outburst. "However , I will let you off the hook this time." I was suspicious "why?"

Harry just looked at me "I'm going to tell you a story" he said. "There was once a boy who lost his parents at a young age. He then lived the rest of his life being controlled by everyone around him.

This boy had to kill someone who was threatening and killing his family and friends. When he had finally killed the man he was cursed with immortality." I interrupted him "How can having immortality be bad, it is more f a gift." But Harry kept speaking as if I hadn't. "He lived for thousands of year and slowly watched all this friends and family die.

He watched their children grow and have children until they all forgot about him. The boy tried to make friends, but he soon lost all of them to time. From henceforth he will always be alone and remain untouched to the ravages of time.

He will be alive when the world one day diminishes and will from then on be all alone in the world. That is what it truley means to be immortal" I didn't know what to say "That is why you should use the time you have now and cherish the now. We will meet again one day Bella and this time I will greet you as a friend." I just looked at him staying silent. The next thing I know everything goes black.

No POV

The Cullens and the wolves were still gathered around their two fallen comrades when all the vampires turned their heads quickly to the two. Emily sat up quickly and reached out a hand to touch Sam's cheek. There were two collective gasps from both Sam and Bella.

Everyone moved forward trying to get to the two. "Oh my god you're alive thank the lord" Emily cried as she hugged tightly.

Edward helped Bella stand and kissed her deeply once she was up. "I thought I had lost you" Edward said softly. "Not yet" Bella replied.

Sam looked towards Bella as if asking a question. She nodded her head. "I guess it's just a miracle" Sam said hugging Emily to him. "That's a pretty big miracle, you were both dead and then suddenly you're both taking a breath at the same time"

Seth exclaimed. Sam just shrugged his shoulders, but listened like he was told. He now realized what Harry meant. The pack was such a special thing and it was his job to lead it which he hadn't done very well. He was neglecting many of his duties and only thinking of himself.

Bella looked into Edward's eyes and glanded at all the other Cullens. One day she realized she would leave them, but that was just life she would have to live life for the now and cherish it now, not regret it later. It was then she realized that the boy Harry was talking about was himself and she could tell how lonely he was.

She didn't want to end up that. A cold empty being, no, now was the time to leave and yes when Harry and her meet again one day. She will go willingly and she will be happy.

Harry POV

Harry watched the Cullens and the shapeshifters reunite with the one's they thought they lost and he almost smiled.

"Obliviate"

He whispered before fading into shadows, searching out for his next soul. He was Death after all.

The End


End file.
